Edge Issue 3
This magazine is dated December 1993 and priced at £3.00 Cutting Edge (News) The 3DO dream machine arrives - Pages 6-10 Attract Mode - Kether (CD-i) - Pages 10-11 (bottom column) Star Fox 2 in progress - Page 8 (left column) PCs join the FMV race - Page 11 :ReelMagic MPEG1 (VCD) plug-in PC card Jaguar gets set to pounce - Page 12-13 Bad press - Media's negative portrayal of videogaming - Page 13 (right column) I Wish... - David Jones - Page 13 (bottom, left column) EA back on the Nintendo cart trail - Page 12 (left column) :Nintendo lowers cartridge costs for 3rd party publishers VR leads at UK leisure show - Page 14 Data stream - Page 14 (right column) NEC's Iron Man (PC-FX) for Spring 1994? - Page 14 (left column) Nintendo backs out of CD-ROM - Page 15 Prescreen (Previews) Total Eclipse - 3DO - 1 page (19) Kether - CD-i - 2 pages (20-21) Secret of Mana - SNES - 2 pages (22-23) Alone in the Dark 2 - PC - 2 pages (24-25) Frontier: Elite II - PC, Amiga - 3 pages (26-28) Choujikuu Yousai Macross: Scrambled Valkyrie - SNES - 1 page (29) Star Wars: Rebel Assault - PC, Mega CD - 1 page (30) The Lawnmower Man - PC, Mega CD - 1 page (31) Sim City 2000 - PC, Apple Mac - 2 pages (32-33) Sub Wars 2050 - PC - ½ page (34) SSN-21 Seawolf - PC - ½ page (34) Pyramid Patrol - LaserActive Mega LD - ½ page (36) Super Darius II - PC Engine Super CD-ROM2 - ½ page (36) Various Previews - 3DO - 1 page (37) Rise of the Robots - PC, Amiga - 8 pages (42-49) :Rise Of The Robots is Mirage's stunning new PC and Amiga beat 'em up, also destined to grace Mega Drive and SNES screens. Is this just another Street Fighter clone, or really the one to take the beat 'em up into the next generation? Edge reports Features VR - The next step... - 8 pages (52-59) :Virtual Reality has for so long been the subject of science fiction, hype and confusion. But now, at last, it's about to happen. Bigtime. Playing videogames will never be the same again; Edge takes you into the next dimension. Game Over - 6 pages (62-67) :Videogames have been around for 20 years, but game style have been stuck in a rut since the 80's. Is this the death of the games industry, or just the start of a new generation? Edge reports ::Genre 1: Platform games (64) ::Genre 2: Shoot'em ups (64) ::Genre 3: Beat'em ups (65) ::Genre 4: Adventures (65) ::Genre 5: Driving games (66) ::Genre 6: Flight sims (66) ::Genre 7: Strategy games (67) ::Genre 8: Sports simulators (67) Firing the Supergun - 6 pages (70-75) :Ever fancied playing your all time favourite coin-op in the comfort of your own home? With a Supergun it's easier than you think... Arcade View: Rastan Saga - 1 page (100) An audience with: Core Design - 3 pages (102-104) Letters - 4 pages (108-111) Testscreen (Reviews) Other Credits Art Editor :Matthew Williams Deputy Art Editor :Rob Abbott Production Editor :Harry Wylie Writers :Jason Brookes, George Andreas Other Issues Category:Contains 3DO Reviews Category:Contains SNES Reviews Category:Contains Mega CD Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains FM Towns Reviews Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews